custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Basic MOC Blog
MOCs, with slight updates. Oh, wait, I had something to announce... what could it have been... Oh, right: BOOK 1 OF QUEST FOR THE MASKS IS COMPLETE! Now that that's finished... MOCs I have a few new MOCs that you guys might like. Xaldius Renegade's character, my MOC. His self MOC in my videos (sine he doesn't have one). And its a video! Infernus (possible name) An ironically named Toa of Ice and mercenary, he serves as kind of a balance between my other mercs (Pariah and Xenos). Another name I've considered for him is Jareth, making him a remake of that older MOC. He was inspired by one really odd thing: the EVE Inferno trailer's dialogue. I've never played that game, and probably never will. I just liked the narrative, and it stuck with me enough to make a MOC on it (the part that really inspired him though was the last line: "If the price is right, I'll set the universe on fire." IMG_0951.JPG|He has way too many weapons. IMG_0952.JPG|The Akaku seemed like a likely candidate for a merc mask. IMG_0953.JPG|Laser torch on gauntlet. IMG_0954.JPG|Pose w/ sword. IMG_0955.JPG|Pistol. IMG_0956.JPG|Shotgun (left) and sniper (right). IMG_0957.JPG|Demolition charges. IMG_0959.JPG|From left to right: Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral, and Chaotic Evil I meant to get an image of his backpack, but I forgot. Onepie A MOC for my cousin, based on his Dwarven character. This will serve as his self MOC in my vids. IMG_0960.JPG|A Dwarf of Khazad-Dum. IMG_0961.JPG|Side shot. IMG_0963.jpg|Talking with Malachi. Preview A preview for a MOC I'll be putting on MOCpages soon. I named the project "Tim the Enchanter" for fun after the Monty Python character. Name suggestions welcomed. MOC Ideas I have a few ideas for some new MOCs, but I was wondering what you guys would think of them. For the record, my limited amount of parts does apply to this, so some ideas may be altered due to a lack of useable pieces. Idea 1 I realized that I have no female villains, so, I was thinking about building Pariah's mother. So, Should I make a version of Roodaka? Yes No Idea 2 I need more male Toa. Vote and help me decide. Element Stone Fire Something Blue (neon?) Air Plasma Weapon Sword Hammer Mattock Should he have a projectile weapon (ie gun, launcher, ect. Yes No Conclusion I need to motivate myself to write in In the Affairs of Dragons more. For some reason, I can't focus on it. I do have everything planned, though. I just have to get through it. Also, you either have or will notice a slight decrease in my activity. That can be explained by one simple reason: I'm trying to get a life this summer. I'm hanging out with friends. Not friends I know through just school. More like people from my youth group and workout group. People I can trust. I'm also actively searching for a job, which I need badly. Well, that's all. See you guys around, and keep watching for QftM and ItAoD updates. And for gosh sakes, comment on the stories already! (lol) Echo 1, signing out. ---Deus Vult! 03:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts